


Ancano/Torenn drabble 1

by altmeris



Series: TESV: Skyrim stories [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, Torenn Salvia, unmake my world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altmeris/pseuds/altmeris
Summary: A quick drabble detailing a passionate moment between the Archmage's adviser and the newest student.





	Ancano/Torenn drabble 1

“Fuck…” Torenn whined, “Fuck… _fuck!”_

Her stream of incoherent curses, however, became muffled, just as when she had laughed breathlessly, as the adviser reached over and roughly shoved her face into his pillow.

“Silence… halfling…” growled Ancano, though his sentences fell out in fragments because he was panting, “I told you… you will pay… if you get us caught…!”

But Torenn couldn’t help it. “But sir… I’m… s-so… ugh! So close!” she protested in a muffled whimper. Her hands gripped tightly at the sheets and she grunted hoarsely into the pillow; gods it felt so good, he felt so good, she couldn’t hold on much longer.

Ancano was close too, Torenn could hear him struggling to keep his voice down. She could feel his hands shaking at her hips as he rammed himself recklessly inside of her.

The halfling whined louder, every inch of her body alive with both pleasure and impatience, screaming for release. “Ancano, sir… _Ancano…”_ Then, suddenly-

“UNNGHHH!” Torenn couldn’t keep herself from crying out even if she had wanted to. Waves of nearly unbearable bliss swept over her as her insides squeezed and pulsed around Ancano’s hot length.

The Altmer was too overwhelmed by this to push her face into the pillow again, instead hissing a word in Altmeris which Torenn was one hundred percent sure was a curse. About thirty seconds later, his grip on her hips tightened, his nails digging into her skin. He cursed once more, louder this time, impulsively throwing his hips forward to shove as deep as he could, and he released, spraying his essence inside of her.

Torenn squeaked with delight and laughed into the pillows. A delicious, tingling warmth had engulfed her and it made her feel rather giddy, as if she was tipsy.

Ancano remained inside of her for a long moment, catching his breath. Then he backed up, sliding out of her, and exhaled with dark satisfaction.

Torenn rolled over onto her back and grinned lazily at him. “Mara’s skirts, you’re _wonderful._ Thank you, sir.”

The adviser collapsed heavily beside her. “Now look at what I’ve done. This is all your fault,” he said haughtily. But he pulled her close to him all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to call something so short so there ya go.


End file.
